Ultraman Enoch
by TimX7
Summary: In 2011 a fallen angel hijacks all media systems all over Earth, announcing that soon the Grigori will return. However the United Nations takes the threat seriously and forms a team to fight the Grigori and Nephilim. Joining them is Ultraman Enoch.


I don't own Ultraman, but I do own the original characters.

**Title: Ultraman Enoch**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: In 2011 a fallen angel hijacks all media systems all over Earth, announcing that soon the Grigori will return. However the United Nations takes the threat seriously and forms a team to fight the Grigori and Nephilim. Joining them is a Ultran from the Land of Light.**

**Author's Note: Happy 45th Anniversary Ultraman!**

**Prologue**

**2011...**

A female woman, wearing a black robe with hood covering her head, stood on top of a sky scrapper. She had just warned the entire world of their impending doom. However nobody actually took her seriously. Now law enforcement have deemed her as a digital pirate for her act and are determined to find her. However they never will...

"They don't believe anything will happen to them." she said. "They think I'm just an ordinary human... But I'm not even that..."

Two black feathered wings came out of her back, as she removed the hood to reveal her glowing red eyes. She is a fallen angel and not just any fallen angel, she is one of the Grigori. The Watchers as they were once known as, who were to watch over humanity, but instead they taught humanity forbidden knowledge and then the male Grigori mated with the women. In response God sentenced all two hundred Grigori to the Grigori Abyss, which is in the Valley of Megiddo.

She was able to get through the weakened seal to obey her leaders' command, to warn the nations of Earth that they are coming back for vengeance against God, and that humanity will be their slaves.

But modern day humanity has given up on Gods and Devils. They continue to live their lives in constant rebellion of God, and when someone makes a prophecy, the prophet is declared a lunatic. As a way to explain that religion trains maniacs to preach events that will never take place. But Zara knows she is telling the truth, as she's a Grigori herself.

"Oh well..." Peri says. "I guess you'll realize what danger you're in when it is time to free my brethren."

**Land of Light, Nebula M78**

Ultra Father stood in front of a Ultran, which looks like Ultraman Zero with a third middle head fin, silver chest plate, greaves, gauntlets and bracers, as well as a angel shaped color timer.

"Ultraman Enoch. You're being assigned to Earth as your first station in defending the galaxy." Ultra Father tells his son. "You're brothers and I are here if you need help in protecting humanity on Earth. Remember you have to defend the planet from any kind of threat to it."

"I understand..." Enoch says. Enoch then departs the Land of Light with his family watching him leave and waving goodbye.

"Know this son..." Ultra Father said. "Earth will soon be invaded by a powerful force. Not from the cosmos, but from under the planet's surface itself! It's up to you to keep Earth safe from it's own threat! A threat that a small number of humans will take seriously!"

**Metro Bay, Florida**

Mayor Miquel Santino, a Cuban-American, sat in his office. When his phone rang, he picked it up and listened to the person on the other end.

"Oh yes please activate it." he said before hanging up abruptly.

In Earth's orbit, a satellite that was just launched by NASA activates and sends signals down to Earth. More importantly, these signals hit the Valley of Megiddo, where a purple portal opens and releases a hideous monster. This monster is made of human flesh and remains. It looks like a bunch of suicide bombers blew up and their remains were stitched together. The monster grabs a handful of nomads and eats them, before spreading two flesh wings and taking to the sky. Determined to find more humans to eat.

**Opening song is set to the tune of "Susume! Ultraman Zero!" by Voyager.**

_As the opening theme begins to play, the title flashes and then shows Ultraman Enoch flying through space. Then showing Phoenix Walker with a silhouette of Enoch beside him._

_**In a time when man...**_

_**Discards their morals...**_

_**They also cast away their Gods...**_

_**They live their lives in ignorance and sin...**_

_Phoenix looks up at the "camera" and then reveals that he is sitting on the ruins of a Metro Bay building. All around him the city of Metro Bay, Florida has been leveled, as the other members of Phoenix's team are sitting on ruins as well._

_**Rise up to the challenge right now!**_

_**Become a messiah for humanity!**_

_**If there are no Gods...**_

_**Then there will always be you!**_

_Ultraman Enoch runs throughout Metro Bay, doing katas and cartwheels. As Peri and stares at the destruction she caused and smiles. Peri and Lyra face off against each other, before clashing their glowing swords together._

_**Do not accept defeat!**_

_**Advent! Ultraman Enoch!**_

_**Enoch!**_

_**Enoch!**_

_Phoenix raises the Dedication Wand with his right hand, above his head, as he transforms into Ultraman Enoch. Three mecha of the United States Special Operations Division lands or parks next to Enoch, as the entire Spec Ops team stands in front of the four behemoths saluting._

**Episode 1: Advent! Ultraman Enoch!**

**Cannibal Flesh Nephilim: Cannibelial appears...**

**Present Day... December 21, 2012 A.D.**

Phoenix Walker is Christmas shopping for his younger sister, Shayla. Who is a major professional wrestling fan, who used to wrestle professionally in New York, but she was forced into the darkside of professional wrestling. Where Shayla was injured even further than in a previous match, which she ended up with an concussion, and was forced to quit wrestling. Now she and Phoenix moved down to Florida, to the city of Metro Bay. Where Shayla is attending the local community college.

The strawberry blond male looks at his list and walks into another store in the Commercial District of the city.

Father Gabriel, a priest in the Catholic Church, looks out the window of his ground level chapel, inside the city's United Nations military skyscrapper, the Tower of Babel.

"The Tower of Babel was once a abomination to God. God ordered his children to spread throughout the Earth to populate the planet, but King Ninrod refused and kept the children of God at the tower. Did you know that?" he said to the glowing figure behind him, a female with a gold crown on her head while she wore a white robe and glowed in a beautiful white light. "God was so furious with Nimrod's refusal, that he gave the children various languages and confused them. Then he struck the tower down with lightning and forced them all to move to the various regins of the world. To pipulate the planet after the Great Flood."

"I know the story..." the female angel said. The angel had fiery red hair and blue eyes. Her voice spoke in a English accent. "I was there in Heaven when God got mad at you humans. I was ducking for cover when He went on the rampage on Earth. All angels duck for cover when God decides punish the Earth, did you know that? We're not afraid of his judgment, but we are afraid of his temper. You'd be the same way if in my position."

"Today is the day isn't Lyra?" Gabriel asked. "It's the day your fallen sister has prophecised?"

Lyra remembers her sister Zara as the last time she saw her, it was last year, but Kiarana went by a new name now. Her new name was Peri, a Persian mythological being that was decended from fallen angels... Name fits her perfectly now...

"It is today... We should be ready for their return." Lyra tells Gabriel.

Dr. Aya Breslin, a Bible scholar, looked back over the translated Dead Seas Scroll she was given last year. It has taken a year to decipher it's meaning, but she finally know that it goes with the warning that Peri gave to the whole world last year. The captain of the team, Barack Oya of Africa, enters her lab with a cup of rooibos tea/red tea.

"Well doctor, it has been a year and you finally you deciphered it's meaning." he said. "But I take it's not a happy meaning."

The blond forty year old scholar with a PH.D in Biblical Archeotology, shook her head and grimly said. "That crazy woman from last year was right. The Grigori are coming back, but they need souls to fully break the seal in the Valley of Megiddo, it's where God sentenced them to the Abyss, and quite frankly I have a hard time believing that the location for Armageddon is also the prison gates for the Grigori. Since they can't come out directly, they can send Nephilim out and their subordinates, which could also explain that Peri woman. Not only that but it says here a female Grigori will come to Earth to prophecy the enslavement of humanity, the defeat of God and the destruction of Heaven."

"Slow down a second. You mean that woman was a actual Grigoir?" Barack took another sip of his tea. "No wonder nobody can find her. She has the power to hide in plain sight."

"The President of the United States was right in going to the United Nations for help on the matter. He figured it was serious and that is why we're assembled as the United Nations Guardian Angels." Aya said.

Shayla Walker, younger sister of Phoenix Walker, enters Babel. Her blond hair tied into a single ponytail, as she wears her white battle dress uniform, complete with the white armor pieces. She was called into work shortly after Barack was notified of the scroll translations. Which meant the team was finally being summoned for preparations for battle. The other members of the team entered a few seconds after her.

Amanda Dresdon, who has long brown hair let down with brown eyes, she is a voluptuous woman in her late twenties. Amanda was in the military police of the United States Army. Her service record is what got her on the team.

Theodore "Ted" Dawson, with blond hair and green eyes, he is a muscular built man. In his mid twenties, he was Amanda's subordinate and partner in the military police, until he joined the team at the same time as her. Now he's her equal...

Maya Takahoshi, a young brunette Japanese woman, who joined the JSDF air force right out of graduation from high school. She is of a athletic build, mostly due to her ninjitsu training growing up. Her father is the head of the Hawk Star Clan, named after Takahoshi surname of course.

Finally there is the second in command, Drake Wales, a man with reddish brown hair and a muscular build. He was a member of Britain's SAS, like Amanda, his service record landed him onto the Guardian Angels team. It even got him second in command of the entire team.

The five of them went down to the fortified basement levels of Babel. The Tower of Babel was built to operate as a peacekeeper headquarters and a emergency undisclosed location for diplomats to seek safety from their enemies. However after the threat of an attack last year, Babel was turned into a base of operations for the Guardian Angels. Of course it's still a safe haven, but it's being used to protect the entire planet from a threat that may never arrive.

"We shouldn't be long guys." Drake said. "The threat will never happen, not in a million of years. I dare say the U.N. is getting a bit paranoid over a false threat from a crazy woman."

"I think it is a valid threat against humanity." Maya said. "Because she named this specific day."

"Don't get all religious on us Maya." Amanda said. "I agree with Drake on this. This is an empty threat..."

Just then the ground shook and caused the team to lose balance in the basement levels.

"All Guardian Angels report to the command center immediately!" Barack ordered over the P.A. System. They regained their balance and ran to the command center.

The command center is designed similar to NASA's Houston, Texas base command center. There were rows of chairs and computers above and behind each other. With techs behind each computer. Barack stood behind the main console, which is at the very top of the center. He looks with concern at the large monitor that covers the front wall of the entire center, just as the team runs through the doors of Barack's post. They stare at the image with disgust and sickness.

"What is that thing!" Amanda asked. "That is the nastiest thing I have ever seen in my life!"

"It loks like someone has stitched the remains of various suicide bombers back together and enlarged it." Shayla said.

"That..." Barack said. "Is the threat we were warned about. Looks like it wasn't as empty as we thought."

"Guess not..." Drake said.

"Guardian Angels! Move out!" Barack ordered and they saluted and complied with the order. Running all the way to the underground hanger to face this threat head on.

Phoenix saw the monster, the Nephilim attacking the city, then it happened so fast he doesn't know what exactly happened. He first saw the monster, as he left his apartment to get a better view. Then three large jet fighters flew into view and they attacked the monster. However one was shot down and crash into the building next to his apartment building. That is when Phoenix saw her... His sister Shayla climbing out of the jet and removing her flight helmet. Though the building wasn't knocked down, it was soon to be knocked down. As Cannibelial was about to destroy it.

Phoenix ran as fast as he could to get his sister out of harm's way. It was all in slow motion. Phoenix grabs her and gets her out of the way, but not far enough, as the building caves in on the siblings. Phoenix saved Shayla, but it knocked him unconscious, possibly in a comatose state.

Though Phoenix is unconscious as his sister tries to wake him up. Phoenix wakes up in a ocean type enviroment, only without a bottom to it. He looks around him and notices the Ultran standing before him.

"Who are you?" he asked the giant.

"Human..." Enoch said. "I've been looking all over Earth for a soul as brave as yours. Your selfless sacrifice in protecting your loved one is what I need most in someone to aid me in this war against those vile Nephilim. These abominations that are trying to enslave humanity. Please help me human, agree to help me and I shall bestow upon you the powerful evil destroying light of the Ultrans."

"If it'll keep my sister safe. Then I shall help you, whoever you are." Phoenix said.

"Thank you human." Enoch gives Phoenix a red and silver wand with angelic wings on the head. "This is your Dedication Wand, it'll allow you to summon me, Ultraman Enoch, to battle the Nephilim."

"And can you call me Phoenix, instead of human?" Phoenix said. "I have a name you know?"

"Indeed Phoenix. Now I must return you back. We have a lot of work to do."

The team landed nearby and made their way over to help Shayla and Phoenix out of the rubble. Ted and Maya were inside the amphibious Leviathan fighter, which protected them from the building and they were able to escape the Leviathan to help out the rest to free the Walkers. However they were blown back when the rubble trapping the two exploded. Shayla watched in awe, as did her teammates, as Phoenix slowly levitated into the air. Phoenix's eyes snapped open and he held the Dedication Wand above his head, in his right hand.

"Enoch!" he shouts, and soon is engulfed in a aura of light.

"Phoenix?" Shayla can't look away, as her brother is replaced by the human sized Ultraman Enoch. Enoch grows to match the same size as Cannibelial. Which gives the monster a even matched opponent. Cannibelial lets out a demonic roar before charging at Enoch. Standing on a nearby building is Peri who grins with delight at the sight of the Nephilim's new opponent.

"Let nothing stand in your way Cannibelial." she said. "Kill this mysterious giant and show Earth why it is futile to resist."

Enoch throws all three head fins at Cannibelial, which strike the monster and knock to the ground. Then Enoch summons a blade of energy on his right arm, with a shield of energy on his left arm. Enoch charges at the monster and blocks a attack with the shield, and slashed with his sword. He put away the energy weapons, when his color timer started to flash red. Enoch gathered energy into his forearms, before placing them into a formation of a cross. The energy gathered was released into two streams in the shape of the cross. The streams then sliced through Cannibelial and the pieces fell to the ground and exploded. Enoch takes one last look at the Guardian Angels before flying away.

"A lucky victory, nothing more." Peri said. "I know my masters will be free soon. As long as I gather more souls."

Lyra sighed and sat back down on the edge of her skyscrapper. If it wasn't for that mysterious giant. She would've witness the return of the Grigori.

"If it wasn't for that being that I have never seen before, the whole world would've been enslaved to the Grigori. But yet he does look familiar, where did I see someone like him before?"

Phoenix wasn't under arrest for saving the city as Ultraman Enoch, but thanks to Shayla's persistance and Maya's knowledge of past Ultramen that defened Japan in the past, they were able to convince Barack to give Phoenix a position on the team.

Barack accepted and Phoenix was immediately drafted into the Guardian Angels. Now he stands there next to Lyra, who decided it is time to make her prescence known to the others, as she has only been staying in the chapel as a assistant chaplin. But nobody knows of her angelic heritage at all, and she wants to keep it that way.

Phoenix sits on his bed in his apartment, as Shayla stood in the doorway.

"Why Shayla? Why did you keep it all a secret from me?"

"What did you want me to do?" Shayla replied with a question of her own. "Did you expect me to reveal that I've been working for a secret United Nations sanctioned organization that oppose a threat nobody thought would be real?"

"Exactly... I could've convinced you to stay out of this and took your place."

Well I'm not a little girl anymore Phoenix! I'm a young woman! I don't need you to protect me anymore!" With that she left and slammed the door to her room close. Phoenix sighed...

"Maybe she's right. She doesn't need me to protect her anymore. I've been to oblivious to notice all of this time."

**Next Episode: Phoenix and Lyra begin their training after New Years. As Florida begins to suffer a extreme wave of cold temperatures and snow. As their first assignment, Lyra and Phoenix, must work with Ted and Amanda to figure out what is really going on. As a new monster makes it's appearance.**


End file.
